Percaya Padaku
by Hikaa
Summary: [PROGRESS] Sebuah keadaan yang sulit membuat Sehun tak percaya pada Jongin. Lalu Jongin yang merasa kecewa dan benci pada Sehun yang tak bisa mempercayainya disaat orang lain mampu mempercayainya. Akankah semua berjalan baik? [HunKai] (GS)


_**Percaya Padaku**_

Starring:

Kim Jongin (GS) & Oh Sehun

Park Chanyeol

Oh Luhan & Kim Minseok (GS)

.

.

Sebuah keadaan yang sulit membuat Sehun tak percaya pada Jongin. Lalu Jongin yang merasa kecewa dan benci pada Sehun yang tak bisa mempercayainya disaat orang lain mampu mempercayainya. Akankah semua berjalan baik?

.

.

~ Happy Reading ~

.

.

"Aku gagal lagi, Lu."Ujarnya sedih.

Ini adalah kali ke tiga ia mengalami hal ini, tebaring lemah diatas ranjang dingin rumah sakit. Ia baru saja siuman dari tidur panjangnya pasca operasi mematikan yang berhasil ia lewati lagi kali ini.

"Tak apa, sayang. Kita masih bisa berusaha lagi." Ujar seorang pria berusaha menenangkan rasa sedih dan putus asa yang menghinggapi hati lembut isterinya.

"Tapi kau dengar sendiri tadi dokter berkata aku sudah tidak akan bisa hamil lagi, Lu. Rahimku sudah rusak karena tiga kali mengalami keguguran." Jelas wanita itu dengan suara bergetar karena tetesan air hangat mulai turun dari mata sipitnya.

Pria yang dipanggil Lu itu terdiam.

Dokter yang menangani operasi isterinya memang berkata demikian. Hatinya juga sama hancurnya dengan hati sang isteri saat ini. Pernikahan yang telah lima tahun mereka jalani nyatanya belum juga berhasil menghadirkan mahkluk kecil yang telah mereka tunggu-tunggu selama ini, seorang anak.

Minseok, isterinya telah mengandung buah hatinya sebanyak tiga kali, tapi nasib baik belum juga datang menghampiri. Tiga anak yang pernah mendiami rahim sang isteri tak ada yang berhasil menghirup udara segar dunia ini. Mereka selalu kehilangan buah hati mereka bahkan sebelum bayi-bayi itu lahir ke dunia.

Luhan menggenggam lembut sebelah tangan Minseok dan mengecupnya lembut. "Dengarkan aku, Min. Bahkan jika aku tak bisa memiliki anak yang keluar dari rahimmu, aku akan terus berada disisimu sebagai suamimu. Aku akan tetap setia padamu." Ujarnya lembut namun terdengar meyakinkan.

Minseok kembali meneteskan air matanya. "Tapi dalam setiap pernikahan anak adalah hal yang paling diinginkan, dan aku tak bisa memberikanmu itu."Ucapnya sedih.

Luhan kembali mencoba untuk tersenyum menenangkan. "Kita bisa mengadopsi seorang bayi dan membesarkannya bersama."

"Tapi bayi itu bukan darah daging kita, Lu."

"Selama kita menyayanginya seperti anak kandung kita sendiri, kurasa itu bukan masalah."

"Benarkah?" Tanyanya ragu.

"Tentu saja, sayang. Aku menikah denganmu bukan hanya karena aku mengininkan anak darimu tapi juga karena aku mencintaimu dan ingin hidup bersama dengamu selamanya."

Minseok membawa tubuh lemahnya untuk mendekati tubuh tegap sang suamin dan segera merengkuhnya, "Aku mencintaimu, Luhan. Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Luhan membalas pelukan sang isteri dengan erat dan hangat. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Min. Kau jangan coba-coba pergi dariku, karena aku tak akan bisa hidup dengan baik tanpamu. Kau separuh diriku."

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

Sehun melihat dan mendengar segalanya dari luar pintu ruang rawat yang ditempati Minseok.

Tangisan, ucapan putus asa, ungkapan cinta yang tulus hingga pelukan yang saling menenangkan itu. Ia melihat semuanya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Betapa terpuruknya sang kakak ipar yang lagi-lagi mengalami keguguran karena ia memiliki rahim yang lemah sejak dulu. Juga betapa hancurnya sang kakak yang terlihat jelas dari sorot matanya.

Sehun juga merasa sama hancurnya saat kedua orang yang ia sayangi dan hormati lagi-lagi harus kehilangan calon buah hati mereka. Ditambah dengan rasa sedih yang juga menghinggapi hati kedua orang tuanya yang sudah sangat lama mendambakan seorang cucu. Sehun merasa semakin tak berdaya.

"Tegarlah, Hun. Kau harus terlihat kuat agar mereka juga ingin merasa kuat menghadapi semua ini seperti dirimu."Ujar seorang gadis dengan tepukan halus dibahunya.

Tanpa menolehpun Sehun tahu siapa gadis itu, dia adalah Kim Jongin. Gadis yang sudah menjabat sebagai kekasihnya selama dua tahun ini. Gadis yang rencananya tahun depan akan menyandang namanya dibelakang nama gadis itu sendiri, calon isterinya.

Sehun membalik tubunnya menghadap Jongin dan segera menubrukan tubuh lemasnya didalam pelukan hangat sang kekasih. "Aku tak kuat melihatnya. Mereka adalah orang yang baik, kenapa Tuhan tega sekali memberi mereka jalan takdir seperti ini?" Keluhnya pada sang gadis.

Jongin mengelus belakang kepala Sehun dengan lembut, "Jangan menyalahkan takdir Tuhan, Hun. Dia tahu mana yang terbaik untuk semua umatnya."

"Tapi ini sudah kelewatan, Jong. Mereka sudah tiga kali kehilangan calon anak mereka." Bantah Sehun.

"Mungkin mereka memang belum tepat dimata Tuhan untuk memiliki seorang anak."

"Apa nanti kita juga akan sulit memiliki anak, Jong?"

"Entahlah, Hun. Tapi kita bisa berusaha dan berdoa agar mudah memilikinya."

"Ya, kau benar, sayang."

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

"Nyonya Oh, jika sore nanti tensi darahmu dalam posisi normal maka malam ini anda sudah diperbolehkan istirahat dirumah." Ujar seseorang ber _name tag_ Yoon _Uisa_ dengan ramah. Ia adalah dokter kandungan yang sudah tiga kali menangani Minseok selama ini.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu. Terimakasih atas jasa anda selama ini, _Uisa-nim._ " Ujar Luhan dengan senyum syukurnya.

"Sama-sama, Tuan Oh. Itu sudah menjadi kewajiban saya sebagai seorang dokter disini." Balasnya ramah. "Kalau begitu, saya akan kembali menangani pasien lainnya. Kalian bisa mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk kepulangan Nyonya Oh malam ini." Tambah sang dokter cantik itu.

"Terimakasih banyak, _Uisa-nim._ " Ujar Luhan lagi.

Sang dokter mengangguk ramah sebelum melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju pintu ruang rawat itu pelan.

Luhan segera mendekati sang isteri yang masih berbaring dan mengusap dahinya lembut. "Setelah ini kita pulang kerumah Keluarga Oh saja ya? Kau masih saki dan aku tak ingin kau sendirian di _apartment_ kita saat aku pergi bekerja nanti. Lagipula Jongin juga mulai tinggal disana, jadi kau akan punya teman mengobrol untuk menghilangkan rasa bosanmu." Ujarnya lembut.

Minseok tersenyum, "Baiklah, Lu. Aku akan menurut padamu, aku tahu kau menginginkan yang terbaik untukku."

"Wanita cerdas. Aku mencintaimu, Min."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Lu."

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

Jongin meletakan segelas jus jeruk dingin di atas meja kopi dihadapan Sehun sebelum ikut mendudukan dirinya disebelah sang calon suami. "Minumlah. Aku tahu kau pasti haus sekali setelah membersihkan kamar Luhan _oppa_ dan Minseok _eonni_."

Sehun menoleh dan memberikan senyuman hangatnya sebelum mengambil gelas berisi jus itu dan segera menenggaknya,"Terimakasih, sayang."

Jongin mengangguk lembut. Jemari lembutnya meraih sebuah _remote_ televisi yang tergeletak diatas meja kopi dan mulai menghidupkan televisi besar yang sejak tadi hanya menampilkan layar yang dipenuhi warna hitam pekat.

"Bagaimana kabar _eomma_ dan _appa_ mu di Daegu? Mereka sudah bisa kembali menerima segalanya?" Tanya Jongin pelan.

Sehun kembali meletakan gelas jus itu setelah menandaskan isinya diatas meja. "Tadi pagi _appa_ menelponku, _appa_ bilang _eomma_ mulai bisa menerima Minseok _noona_ lagi seperti dulu."

Jongin menoleh dengan ekspresi tak terbaca, "Benarkah? Kau tahu beberapa hari yang lalu eommamu sempat berteriak-teriak pada Minseok _eonni_ karena tak bisa menjaga kandungannya. Aku meragukan _eomma_ mu yang sudah menerima Minseok _eonni_ lagi."Ujar Jongin sangsi.

Sehun menghela nafas pelan, "Aku juga memikirkan hal itu, Jong. Keadaan mental Minseok _noona_ masih sangat rapuh saat ini, bagaimana jika nanti _eomma_ kembali meneriaki Minseok _noona_ lagi seperti saat itu. Aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Minseok _noona_ dan Luhan _hyung_."

"Aku juga mengkhawatirkan hal itu, apalagi mereka akan kembali tinggal disini kan? Aku semakin merasa khawatir, Hun."

Sehun mengenggam sebelah tangan Jongin dengan lembut, "Maka dari itu, aku sangat meminta kepadamu agar kau lebih mengawasi dan menemani Minseok _noona_ selama ia tinggal disini. Kau tahu, Minseok _noona_ sedang dalam keadaan yang memungkinkan dirinya untuk melakukan segalanya."

Jongin menyerit bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sehun menghela nafas lagi, " Kau tahu, bukan tak mungkin Minseok _noona_ akan mencoba melukai dirinya sendiri atau mungkin bunuh diri."

Dengan spontan Jongin melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Sehun dan segera membawa kedua tangannya untuk menangkup mulutnya yang terbuka karena terkejut. "Kau jangan bucara sembarangan, Hun."

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh, sayang."

Dengan perlahan Jongin menurunkan kedua tangannya bersamaan dengan turunnya air mata dari kedua mata bulatnya. "Minseok _eonni_ adalah wanita yang baik. Mana boleh takdirnya jadi seperti itu. Itu tidak boleh terjadi." Ujarnya sedih.

Sehun mengangguk menyetujui. "Luhan _hyung_ juga akan sangat hancur jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi."

"Aku berjanji akan berusaha menemani dan menjaga Minseok _eonni_ selama ia tinggal disini, Hun." Ujar Jongin mantap.

"Baiklah, Jong. Mari kita menjaga Minseok _noona_ bersama."

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

Mobil sedan hitam yang dikendarai Luhan mulai berjalan memasuki halaman rumah besar keluarga Oh sebelum berhenti didepan rumah besar itu.

Luhan mematikan mesin mobil mewahnya dan membuka kaitan _seatbelt_ yang ia kenakan sebelum menoleh pada sang isteri yang rerduduk diam disebelahnya. Dipandanginya dengan sedih wajah tak fokus yang isrerinya tampilkan saat ini, Minseoknya pasti sangat terpukul saat ini.

Ia menghela nafas pelan sebelum membukakan pengait _seatbelt_ yang melindungi tubuh mungil sang isteri. "Min, kita sudah sampai." Ujarnya lembut sambil mengusap pelan pipi halus milik isterinya.

Minseok menoleh dan menampilkan sebuah senyuman tipis dengan sorot mata yang kosong. Membuat hati Luhan terasa amat sakit setelah melihatnya. _'Tegarlah, Min. Ada aku disini.'_ Ujarnya dalam hati.

Luhan berdeham pelan, "Ayo kita turun. Semua orang sudah menunggu kita."

Minseok hanya merespon ucapannya dengan sebuah anggukan lemah yang membuatnya kembali menghela nafas pelan.

Luhan segera membuka pintu yang berada disebelahnya lalu berjalan memutari mobil dan membukaan pintu untuk sang isteri. "Ayo turun." Ujarnya lembut dengan sebelah tangan yang terulur pada sang isteri.

Minseok menerima uluran tangan yang Luhan berikan dan mulai bergerak menuruni mobil sedan yang kurang lebih sudah satu jam ia tumpangi.

Luhan menggenggam erat sebelah tangan Minseok sebelum menutup pintu mobil dan membawa Minseok memasuki rumah sang orang tua dengan lembut dan perlahan.

Luhan menuntun Minseok menaiki tangga-tangga kecil sebelum menemui sebuah pintu besar yang langsung terbuka lebar saat ia dan sang isteri tiba didepannya.

Sehun lah yang membuka kedua pintu besar rumah itu dari dalam ruangan. Matanya memanas melihat tubuh mungil sang kakak ipar yang semakin kurus juga wajah lelah yang menghiasi wajah tampan sang _hyung_.

"Selamat datang kembali kerumah, _oppa_ dan _eonni_." Ujar Jongin lembut. Seharusnya kata penyambutan itu diucapkan oleh Sehun, tapi Jongin menyadari sang kekasih rasa-rasanya tak akan sanggup mengucapkannya sekarang, maka ia yang segera mengambil alih tugas itu.

"Terimakasih, Jong." Jawab Luhan pelan.

"Kalian ingin segera beristirahat atau makan malam terlebih dahulu? Aku sudah memasakan makan malam untuk kalian." Tambah Jongin lagi. Sudut matanya dapat menangkap bayangan Sehun yang masih berdiri kaku dibelakang pintu besar itu.

"Kami akan langsung istirahat, Jong. Tadi kami sudah makan malam dirumah sakit." Jawab Luhan lagi.

Jongin tersenyum. "Baiklah, _oppa_. Selamat beristirahat, _eonni_ juga." Ujar Jongin yang hanya direspon sebuah senyuman tipis oleh Minseok.

"Kalau begitu kami akan langsung ke kamar. Kalian juga segeralah beristirahat, ini sudah malam." Pesan Luhan sebelum kembali menuntun sang isteri berjalan menaiki tangga rumah menuju kamar mereka yang berada dilantai dua.

" _Ne_ , _oppa_." Jawab Jongin pelan.

Setelah kedua mata bulatnya tak lagi menemukan eksistensi Luhan dan Minseok diruangan itu, Jongin segera menghampiri dan memeluk tubuh bergetar Sehun. "Tegarlah, Hun. Hanya kita yang bisa mendukung dan menopang mereka."

Sehun hanya bisa terdiam tanpa bisa membalas ucapan Jongin malam itu. Hatinya terlalu sesak karena melihat pemandangan menyakitkan yang baru saja dilihatnya. Kedua sosok kakak yang sangat ia sayangi berubah menjadi sosok menyedihkan yang rasanya tak lagi ia kenali.

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

Malam itu adalah malam kesekian setelah Minseok kembali tinggal dirumah besar keluarga Oh. Malam yang tenang dan sejuk. Tak ada satupun kejanggalan yang datang menyertainya. Tapi perasaan Sehun sangat kacau selama diperjalanan pulang dari kantor bersama Luhan.

Luhan melirik heran pada Sehun yang sejak tadi duduk gelisah disebelahnya. "Kau kenapa? Tak bisakah duduk dengan tenang? Kau mengganggu kobsentrasiku yang sedang menyetir."

Sehun menoleh, "Maafkan aku, _hyung_. Hanya saja perasaanku tak tenang sekali malam ini." Keluhnya.

"Ada apa? Kau mengkhawatirkan apa?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

Sehun menggeleng lemah, "Entahlah, _hyung_. Aku hanya merasa mengkhawatirkan sesuatu." Jawabnya tak yakin.

"Apa mungkin kau merindukan _eomma_ dan _appa_? Mereka masih di Daegu saat ini, mungkin kau merasa sangat ingin bertemu mereka."

Sehun menggeleng lagi. "Kurasa bukan itu, hyung. Tadi sore aku sudah menelpon _eomma_ dan perasaanku masih kacau setelah menelponnya."

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya pelan. "Mungkin kau merindukan Jongin?"

Sehun kembali menggeleng. "Sebelum memasuki mobil ini aku sedang melakukan _video_ _call_ dengannya, _hyung_."

Luhan menyerit. "Lalu apa?"

Sehun kembali menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. "Aku tidak tahu, _hyung_."

Suasana di dalam mobil sedan hitam mewah itu kembali sunyi setelah Sehun bersuara hingga keempat ban karet mobil itu menyentuh lantai garasi rumah besar keluarga Oh.

Luhan kembali menoleh. "Lebih baik kau fikirkan nanti saja rasa galaumu itu. Kita sudah sampai rumah. Jangan sampai rasa gelisahmu itu membuat Jongin ikut merasa khawatir." Saran bijak Luhan yang hanya direspon oleh anggukan pelan oleh Sehun.

Pria pucat itu semakin merasakan perasaan gelisah yang kuat. Ada apa sebenarnya ini? Tapi ia memutuskan untuk melakukan apa yang _hyung_ nya sarankan.

Dengan perlahan ia berjalan mendahului Luhan memasuki rumah besar itu lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur karena rasa haus mendorong kaki-kakinya melangkah kesana dan yang didapatinya adalah jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang hingga membuat lututnya lemas dan jatuh terduduk dilantai sesaat setelah matanya menangkap sesuatu didepan sana.

Wajah pucatnya semakin pucat saat melihat genangan darah yang berada dilantai dapur rumahnya. Bibirnya mendadak kelu bahkan paru-parunya seolah ikut kelu karna tak bisa bekerja sesuai fungsinya.

"J-jongin." Ujarnya susah payah.

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

Saat itu Jongin berinisiatif akan memasak makanan untuk makan malam hari ini. Maka dengan semangat gadis itu melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya menuju dapur rumah mewah itu sambil sesekali bersenandung ceria.

Tapi senandungnya berhenti seiring langkah kakinya yang juga ikut berhenti didepan pintu dapur. Mungkin juga jantungnya ikut berhenti saat itu karena Jongin merasa seolah tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak dan dirinya sulit sekali menarik nafas dengan baik.

" _E_ - _eonni_.." Ujarnya terbata-bata setelah cukup lama membeku ditempatnya berdiri.

Kaki-kakinya melangkah cepat menuju tubuh Minseok yang sedang tergeletak tak berdaya didepan pintu kulkas dengan darah pekat yang mengalir keseluruh penjuru dapur juga sebuah pisau yang menancap di perutnya.

Jongin mendudukan dirinya diatas genangan darah merah disebelah Minseok dan dengan spontan menggerakan kedua tangannya untuk mencabut sebilah pisau itu dari perut sang calon kakak ipar. Tapi pergerakan tangannya dihentikan oleh sebuah tangan yang mulai mendingin.

Matanya dengan spontan menoleh pada sebelah tangan yang menghalanginya lalu ia menolehkan wajahnya pada wajah berlumuran darah milik Minseok yang terlihat sedang kesulitan menghela nafas.

"J-jang-an, J-jong. B-biar-kan a-aku m-mati." Ujarnya susah payah.

Jongin menggeleng kencang dengan air mata yang mulai deras menuruni pipi tembamnya. "Tidak, _eonni_! _Eonni_ harus bertahan untuk Luhan _oppa_!" Teriak Jongin tak terima.

Minseok hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Ia gerakan bibirnya tanpa suara, " _Katakan pada Luhan, aku mencintainya."_ Sebelum menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil dan menutup matanya.

Sementara Jongin hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya semakin kuat. " _Eonni_! Minseok _eonni_! Kau harus bertahan! Kau tidak boleh pergi. _Hiks_."

Jongin menundukan dalam-dalam kepalanya disebelah tubuh tak bernyawa milik sang calon kakak ipar. Ia biarkan air mata jatuh dengan deras menuruni pipinya. Ia biarkan juga suara isak tangisnya terdengar keras.

Ia menyesal. Andai saja ia datang lebih cepat, mungkin Minseok masih bersamanya saat ini.

Jongin terus menangis hingga dadanya sesak dan matanya mulai membengkak sebelum ia arahkan kembali tangannya untuk mencabut pisau itu dari tubuh sang calon kakak ipar dengan tangan gemetar.

"J-jongin."

Tapi belum sempat ia cabut pisau itu, ia dikejutkan oleh suara lirih Sehun yang memanggil namanya.

Dan setelah itu semua berlalu dengan begitu cepat.

Luhan datang dan segera memeluk tubuh Minseok sambil menangis. Dan teriakan Sehun yang menuduhnya membunuh Minseok juga suara riuh mobil polisi dan ambulance yang membuanya hanya bisa terdiam lemas. Bahkan saat tubuh lemasnya ditarik paksa oleh dua orang polisi menuju sebuah mobil dan cahaya kilat kamera yang menerpa wajahnya sesaat sebelum ia memasuki mobil polisi itu dengan menyakitkan.

Lalu ia tak ingat apapun setelah itu selain dirinya yang tengah bersandar lemah pada dinginnya dinding penjara dengan tubuh berbalut baju khas tahanan berewarna oranye.

Ia tak tahu mengapa ia berada di balik dinginnya juruji-jeruji besi itu. Ia tak tahu dimana Sehunnya saat ini. Ia tak tahu bagaimana perasaan Luhan _oppa_ saat ini. Ia juga tak tahu bagaimana keadaan Minseok _eonni_ saat ini. Apakah ada keajaiban yang membuat calon kakak iparnya itu kembali membuka mata.

Entahlah. Jongin tak tahu apapun itu.

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ To be continued ~**_

 _ **.**_


End file.
